


Beautiful Boy

by Bodyandsoulagenda



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Peter Parker, Ben Parker is a Good Bro, Child Protective Services, Divorced Tony Stark and Mary Parker, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone loves Spiderman, Exaggerated Examples of the Entertainment Industry, F/F, F/M, Fighting over Peter Parker, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener is biased, Heartbreak, High school relationships, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Mary Jane Watson is a Good Bro, Mary Jane Watson/Peter Parker friendship, May Parker is a Good Bro, Minor Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson, Pepper Potts Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is the favorite brother, Protective Peter Parker, Rehab, Richard Parker Is A Good Bro, Suicide Attempts, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Foster System, The Heirs Acts As Inspiration, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, bad influence, mild child abuse, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bodyandsoulagenda/pseuds/Bodyandsoulagenda
Summary: "No one can hate you with more intensity than someone who loved you" - Rick Riordan, The Blood Of Olympus....In Korea, it was tradition to throw a Doljanchi on the hundredth day of a child. On a table, there were objects to pick to foresee a child's future. There were at least five different objects for them to pick from, string, paint, ink, calligraphy brushes, and money.Sitting down at that table, they only assumed he was a hundred days old.His mother and father were Korean, and when he reached for the pretty long red and blue string in front of him, they cheered, their extended families cheered, Peter was happy and clueless.A string: it is believed to mean a long life for the chooser.Maybe that's why, lying down on the hood of the twisted car, blood dripping from his head, his broken bones shaking with every breath he took, after jumping from the tallest building he could find in short notice, Peter didn't feel himself slipping to death.His fate was to live a long life.It's what he chose.
Relationships: Mary Parker & Richard Parker - Relationship, Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Tony Stark & Mary Parker, Tony Stark & Pepper Potts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not back, exactly, this story is already drafted out, I'm still practicing, but I'd love to be reviewed here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, So I decided to add two Asian characters to the story for a very good reason! I promise okay! And all you need to know is the dad is basically Jung Hae-in the actor, who I'm in love with by the way, and Park So Dam is the mom who I have a major celebrity crush on. 
> 
> The characters are Kim Sunja-Lee and Ko Hye-Yeong but I'm calling them by Hye Yeong and Sunja for the next many chapters. 
> 
> I hope I don't offend someone, if I do, I'll try and fix my mistakes and not make them again. 
> 
> So, to be clear, this was originally going to be the plot from an alternate universe to Love and War, but I decided to make it something else entirely. I hope you enjoy it, even though I really shouldn't publish this story when I already have like seven others.

> _"History has failed us,"_
> 
> * * *

And at the end of the day, no one could do anything about it. 

... 

When the past is put into perspective, everyone had one view, and because so many details existed, there would be no way to clarify what happened, how it happened, or why it happened. 

Secrets really could be kept, long, dark, life-changing, life-ending secrets that tore people apart every day, everywhere, and Richard and Mary had plotted one of their own big, life-altering, secrets

Richard could already imagine the effect of it, the loud silence, the heavy guilt, heavy and lying straight above them. 

Fifty years later Richard might be sitting on a chair with some of his grandchildren, wrinkles and grey-haired, and scenery outside of the window. 

_Dad, I'll be there soon to pick them up-_ a text message sent hastily and excitedly, or maybe a call on his cellphone a few feet away that one of the children would pick up and answer for him. 

And he would remember, or remind himself, it was a lie when one of the children if it was _his_ child, said "grandpa, dad wants to talk to you," 

But no one would know, and Richard wouldn't consider it all a lie, because these aren't lies, the child will not be his blood but he'll be his child in everything else. 

Maybe he and Mary would have more children, and Richard would let them blend together, the word cousin wrapped around them like a blanket: warm and secure, trustworthy, but one that could suffocate them at the same time. 

The word "cousin" could become meaningless, dragged across a landscape canvas. Two pairs of cousins. Tony's kid would grow up too, after all. 

It wouldn't be the last time Richard saw Tony either. 

At some point, they had been really good friends, like _kill for each other_ , _lie for each other_ , _fend off a crocodile by jumping in the water to elbow it in the face so the other person can get away,_ good friends. 

But... After everything, they definitely won't be able to speak to each other, not civilly or respectively, and all that ever happened between them would go down the drain. Unlike ex-lovers, they wouldn't be able to choose the path of evolving into strangers. 

They could become rivals after that, their companies, Tony's a different field from his, but not against each other, never challenging the other, one like the older brother, like China, was to Korea during the second world war, it would always have a tension between them then on, like Japan and Korea when Korea was overthrown. 

Maybe their children would hate each other, like Tony and Richard would, and did like a clueless man can hate a wise one, because Richard had only lost respect for that man, opposite to Tony's profound loathing, which, in all context, would be justified. 

Possibly, they'd walk past each other in the same gala or event or party, and both families would attend, and neither of them would know, not the kids, not Tony, not his new wife, no one would even consider it. 

They would glare at each other or maybe they would stay as far away as they could from each other or Tony and Pepper's kid would get Tony's fiery attitude and spiteful energy, one that would gladly humiliate another party to defend face. 

Maybe Richard's kid would get that instead. 

And Tony would never know. He'd see a kid and never know that the blood that ran through his veins was his and he'd not give a shit about him at all, just tuck his own kid against him and walk away cursing him and his last name. 

Peter Parker wouldn't know either. All he would know was what they told him, and they wouldn't ever tell him his blood wasn't Richard's. 

Two hundred or three hundred years later their descendants would walk the earth never knowing, ignorant, maybe still rivals, maybe not at all, but years later they wouldn't know. 

Richard could already imagine it, and there was something sickly fun about having a secret like that, but at the same time, Mary wants a child at that moment, but she doesn't want to share it with a man who disrespected her the way Richard never would. 

Tony would have his own kid and then he would have another one, so Mary would have half and less than the happiness that Tony would have, and Mary loathed him enough as it was to let that happen. 

...

Except, Tony found out. 

He doesn't remember how he found out, but he pretty much imagined the same things, the same two kids, the same age, one slightly older than the other, Tony imagined it, imagined brown hair and green eyes, green eyes like Mary's, before he realized the kid would look better with brown eyes. 

The kid. 

And then Tony realized it. 

Like it was the easiest thing to realize like it was there all in front of him and he was only telling it to wait for a little longer, he needed one more minute, then he would pay attention to it, but to trust him because he already knew and understood. 

As he was lying beside his wife, her arms cradling their child between them, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about Mary at that moment, but he hated the fact she could be happy after what she put him through, and happy so quickly, to get divorced, and the fact she was married to a person he considered his brother. 

And he loved Pepper, a lot. 

Maybe it was harder for him because Mary was a spy, she was used to letting things wash over, she was used to stopping or just erasing her emotions, she was real bitch, and... there was a point. 

The point was, he knew the kid would have brown eyes. 

As if it would be impossible for something to otherwise happen, for his eyes to be green. 

Harley's eyes were blue. His baby's eyes were blue, but the firstborn was always supposed to resemble the father first, and he didn't know how, but he knew, Richard's eyes used to be grey before they darkened, but the kid had to have brown eyes. 

There wasn't anything public about Mary's kid yet, he remembered. Everything had been kept under wraps since he was born, and it was supposed he was born prematurely. 

Looking at everything, Tony realized it.

Realized something important, at one of his most content moments, one of the most content moments of his life: the calm before the storm. 

Like that extremely long trip that Richard Parker had been on during and sometime after Mary's and Tony's divorce. 

("The child isn't his," Mary said. 

The courtroom was filled with a dozen lawyers on both parties, too many little things were happening, too many details. 

Richard was finally there, he'd finally arrived, impossibly, he wasn't jetlagged, he even woke up early for that day and he was sitting right next to Mary, six lawyers being his and three others coming in, outnumbering Tony's party. 

Tony didn't know why he cared, or why it hurt, why it felt wrong when he'd done the same thing when Pepper was sitting next to him as well her stomach still not showing any signs of his and her child, the fact it had been conceived on the anniversary of his and Mary's wedding. 

All he knew was that Richard's lawyers handed over papers, stapled together neatly, the ink and drawings evident from where Tony was sitting down with his group, his mind completely blank, his neck heating up, and his hands going cold. 

"I thought... it was," Mary said, and Richard reached over like he was comforting her for a small mistake, not one that drove Tony insane for the past few days, not one that made Tony see red, not one that left him to mind numb day and night, his eyes never blinking for sleep, as his brain was eating away at itself "tests prove the child is actually Richard Parker's," 

Tony pretended not to care. 

He really tried not to show any emotion, because Richard would do that to him, now thinking about it, he would do this at the end of the day, because they were never really over each other, because Tony had been right when he suspected their affair, right to be jealous and possessive and paranoid. 

"This was all a waste of my time then," Tony said.) 

No one asked how. No one acknowledged anything at all, because his lawyers were lazy and Richard's and Mary's didn't know what both of them did know. That happened and it all seemed so simple. 

Months had passed and all Tony had been thinking about, or was only trying to focus on, was his wife and child, and that was it. 

So what if that child wasn't his? 

Would it matter? 

He had a kid with his wife, he'd left Mary to be with Pepper because he loved Pepper and hated Mary, because there was something apart of him and Pepper growing inside of Pepper, and he'd always felt he'd be in a better more stable relationship with Pepper. 

The courtroom, that reveal... it shouldn't have surprised him the way it had.

But he realized really quickly everything and he really considered the idea of not... doing anything. 

There was this huge round clock in the room, it was really just there for decoration because Jarvis would tell him the time if he needed it and so could the numbers on his phone.

He stared at it for a long time, but he felt the presence of his wife and his son, and he felt so content. 

He hadn't felt that way in a long time. 

Like... every bad feeling was just off of his chest and he really felt like it didn't matter what he thought because they even gave up a test. 

Why fight this? 

And he was so ridiculously happy as well because his child was born and he was so lovely and perfect and his eyes were the same as the woman he loved. 

How could he fight any of it? 

But it dawned on him. 

"She must be so smug about it," Tony whispered, sitting up, suddenly everything was wrong. 

Harley stirred and Pepper woke up to try and shush him to sleep, but the whimpers were already escaping the small quivering lips. 

" _What the heck are you doing Tony!?"_ Pepper whisper yelled at him, confused as she watched him get dressed. 

"The... _the child!"_ he hissed, and Harley's cries actually began, these wails, these desperate for affection cries came out, but Tony was so blinded again, by this anger, he bearly acknowledged it, "it's mine!" 

...

But what did it matter if it was Tony's child? 

When it was also Mary Parker's? 

When Mary Parker, whose back had always, or since she joined the C.I.A, had the reddest and largest target painted on her back when Mary Parker had made enemies on another level that Tony Stark had? 

The night came and Mary never acknowledged when the sun came up the next day. 

Both Tony, Mary, and Richard had private investigators looking for Peter. 

Richard contacted his brother Ben in New York for help. 

Peter had been born perfect, according to Mary and Richard. Tony got a hold of pictures already, these small pictures of a pale little boy with brown hair already on the top of his head. 

The child had been the perfect picture of perfection, his complexion, and the way he let everyone hold him, the way he loved his mother and his dad, not his dad, "the son of a bitch Richard Parker!" as Mathew, Tony's lawyer put it in the courtroom after Mary's Lawyer called Richard Peter's dad for the tenth time. 

Mary doesn't even remember Peter crying out for her when the intruder took him, she said. She didn't wake up until after May Parker woke her up. 

May and Ben Parker were visiting the family in LA when it happened, and May Parker had woken up early, but not early enough, on routine because at that time Peter would be awake but because he always woke up without a cry, they needed to go to him and check on him to know whether or not he was awake. 

The nursery door was closed, everything was in the place it had been the night before like the intruder was just teasing them, or like he was trying to make it seem like Peter was still there. 

The small baby doll that had been left behind wasn't anything but a mock towards them, it was dressed the same way Peter had been dressed. 

But in the end, no matter how much they fought in the courtroom over custody, none of if it would matter if Peter never turned up. 


End file.
